Decisiones equivocadas
by Nacha.Malfoy
Summary: Las decisiones correctas no son siempre las más fáciles de tomar. Mucho menos cuando un ser de sobrenatural belleza nubla tu juicio, arrestándote a situaciones que rompen todas las reglas que te has autoimpuesto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Para mi mala fortuna estos personajes no son míos, y para su buena suerte y originalidad los nombres utilizados aquí son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer; sin embargo me adjudico la historia, ya que claramente es de mi hermosa imaginación y cosas de la realidad también incluidas xD... disfrútenla.

Decisiones equivocadas

**Capitulo 1**

Estaba sentada en un banco al lado del bar tranquilamente (me refiero a tranquila con un trago en una mano y un cigarro en el otro) la música del local estaba demasiado fuerte por lo que me impedía pensar con claridad o leer algún libro de mi colección, y en estos momentos ponerme a bailar no estaba en mis opciones, sería un gran desastre público y obviamente la vida de alguna persona peligraría considerablemente. En el poco transcurso de la noche, había visto a alguno que otro chico guapo bailando sin causar mi total interés, pero uno fue el que me quito hasta el aliento, llamándome mucho más la atención que los demás que se encontraban en el lugar. Su pelo cobrizo y su hermosa sonrisa sobresalía sobre los demás y su manera de bailar... uff parecía casi un bailarín profesional. Estaba totalmente concentrada en cada uno de sus movimientos y sobre todo su sonrisa al disfrutar el baile, produciendo que millones de mariposas se movieran con ímpetu en mi estómago.

Para que mi mirada no fuera tan insistente y notoria, comencé a observar para los otros lugares del local, pero sin moverme de mi asiento. Observé como mi mejor amigo Jasper bailaba con otra persona también con dotes de bailarina profesional, se veía completamente feliz y divertido, y si él estaba así, bueno bien por él. En otro lugar del local, vi a un compañero de la universidad, por lo que intenté voltearme para que no me viera, y gracias supongo a la unión de los planetas hoy día, dio resultado y se fue. Él era uno de esos compañeros que uno no quiere nunca ver, aquellos tipos de personas que vienen solo a ti con interés y nada más, te llaman por teléfono para saber dónde tiene clase o cosas por el estilo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de un sujeto de cabello claro y ondulado, su tez extrañamente más blanca que la mía, y su contextura musculosa y alta; pero no me sorprendía tanto como aquel hombre que tenía mi mirada clavada en él y que atraía la vista de cualquier mujer en sus cinco sentidos.

_-¿Me puedo sentar aquí?-_ me preguntó en tono alto a causa de la música, no era para nada tímido, la mayoría de los hombres se sonrojaban pero él no mostraba signo alguno de ello, su sonrisa era hermosa pero no me impresionó en absoluto.

-_Claro-_ le respondí desviando la mirada, observando cualquier cosa que hiciera que se fuera de mi lado, sabía que de esta forma podría largarse, ya que demostraba mi lado antipático, ayudándome a sacar a volar cualquier jote que nunca faltaban. **(Jote: en mi país se les llama a los hombres molestosos que sin que uno los llame, llegan y no se van jamás) **

_-Me llamo James-_ dijo tendiéndome su mano, después de varios minutos de silencio incómodo para ambos.

-_Bella-_ dije mirándole la mano de forma casi despreciable, siempre he odiado cuando me tienden la mano, no sé por qué motivo, por lo que tomé sus dedos y solté rápidamente, mirando hacia otro lugar sin importancia.

-_¿Eres de las que no les gusta que le tiendan la mano?-_ su sonrisa esta vez me impresionó, era tan parecida a la de aquel hombre que estaba en la pista de baile y el cual me atraía completamente.

-_¿Eres adivino?-_ le respondí con otra pregunta, pero esta vez de forma más cariñosa, me agradaba un poco más ya que los otros molestaban hasta que llegaba el momento donde tenía que escribirles un papel que dijera "No estoy interesada en ti". James era más amigable, su sonrisa se amplió completamente al ver que yo estaba menos tensa que antes, por lo que corrió su banco más cerca del mío.

-_Claramente no soy adivino, o si no no te hubiera tendido la mano-_ sonrió, intentando ver el punto que mi vista seguía, pero no pudo saber a quién miraba, ya que el lugar estaba repleto, por lo menos la pista de baile.

-_Aps-_ dije de forma desinteresada mirando ahora como Jasper se burlaba de mí desde la lejanía, sabía que me molestaba salir en la noche, prefería millones de veces leer o dormir, que estar despierta hasta tarde y despertar idiota el día siguiente por el despertador en la mañana. A esta hora de la madrugada él se reía, estaba tan ocupado con su bailarina que no podía venir a salvarme ahora de los molestosos hombres, por lo que solo mandaba miradas y sonrisas.

-_¿Vives acá?-_ me preguntó James, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-_mmm...-_ pensé bien antes de responder-_ Sí y no-_ dije sonriendo, acomodándome en la barra para verle la cara, si Jasper se reía de mi, era mejor que lo hiciera con bases.

-_Ok... Explícame eso por favor-_ dijo con su ceño fruncido.

-_Bueno, sí, porque trabajo y estudio aquí toda la semana, y no porque no siempre estoy aquí en Seattle, si no que viajo mucho a Forks.-_ le conté, era mucho más fácil decir "si vivo aquí" o "no", pero yo no soy buena para mentir, por lo que me di el tiempo de explicar.-_¿Y tú?_

-_Ahh..Eso es más fácil de lo que creí-_ me dijo sonriendo-_ Bueno yo si vivo aquí, es más trabajo a pocas cuadras de acá, vivo con mi prima y su hermano nos visita casi siempre._

_-Uh huh-_ dije asintiendo con la cabeza-_ ¿Y qué es lo que te trae por acá?-_ pregunté para no perder el hilo de la conversación con monosílabos como: "si, no, que bien, ok".

-_Bueno estamos celebrando el nacimiento del hijo de mi primo-_ ¿Eso se celebra? me dije para mi misma, tener un bebé para mí no era modo de celebración, menos a esta edad, pero tuve que fingir felicidad y no me salió para nada de mal.

-_¡Qué bien!-_ dije creo que soné demasiado chillona, pero bueno la música lo esconde todo-_ ¿Y qué edad tiene tu primo, es mayor?- _ "¡oh Bella! si pareces una entrometida, ni siquiera conoces a su primo" me dije yo misma internamente.

-_No tanto, tiene 26 años, y su pareja también, aunque a casi nadie le agrada completamente-_ dijo frunciendo su ceño, pero a modo molesto, a lo mejor la mujer no era tan agradable.- _Y a ti ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares en la semana?_

_-Mi mejor amigo me obligó, le molesta que esté tanto tiempo encerrada estudiando, que no encontró nada mejor que sacarme hoy día, ya que mañana entro tarde a clases._

_-¿Estudias?- _me preguntó con curiosidad.-_¿Qué cosa?_

_-ah, bueno si estudio, voy en tercer año de literatura inglesa, Y tú ¿Qué haces?-_ le pregunté, algo que detestaba era hablar de mí ya que era muy aburrida, me interesaba saber de las demás personas.

-_Bueno yo estoy terminando la carrera de Educador físico, y trabajo haciendo cosas pequeñas por aquí y por allá-_ sus labios dibujaron aquella sonrisa que me hacía ver como una estúpida babosa.

-_Qué entretenido-_ le respondí, volviendo la mirada a Jasper que estaba comportándose casi como un caníbal, mientras literalmente se comía aquella mujer, pero si él hacía eso era porque realmente le atraía demasiado o le agradaba, por lo que me sentí más tranquila.

-_Bueno y, ¿Estás soltera?-_ esa era la pregunta que detestaba responder o que me la hicieran, era tan directa, muchos se demorarían horas en hacerla, pero él era distinto a los demás. lentamente me volteé para ver sus ojos y ver algún indicio de mentira cuando le devolviera la pregunta.

-_Sí, soy soltera, ¿Y tú?-_ sonreí como siempre lo hacía con aquella tan incómoda pregunta, que todos intentaban evitar hacer.

_-Sí-_ me dijo mirándome a los ojos con un brillo que conocía demasiado, tener a tu mejor amigo hombre, hacía que supieras cosas de los de su misma especie, que no te enterarías con una amiga mujer, aunque claro, también tengo a mi mejor amiga de la vida. Aquel brillo específico, me decía "sí soy soltero y me atraes desde el primer momento en que te vi".

_-Oh-_ dije, desviando nuevamente la mirada, pero sus ojos fijos en mí me hacía sentir incómoda, como que parecía casi un sicópata-_ ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?-_ pregunté después de un momento al ver que no dejaba de mirarme, pero todo con una sonrisa tierna en mi rostro, no quería tampoco que saliera corriendo por susto ante mi carácter.

-_Oh lo siento, no sabía que te molestaba-_ dijo desviando su mirada a otro lugar, igual de perdido que el mío.

-_No es que me moleste, pero me hace sentir incómoda-_ le dije sinceramente.

Nos quedamos en varios minutos de silencio, hasta que mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje y lo más gracioso es que decía "Jasper", sonreí al ver de quién remitía y acepté para leerlo, este decía:

_Mi Bellita hermosa, creo que viniste conmigo ¿Cierto?, bueno lamento decirte que te irás solita de vuelta a casa, todo por una buena causa amiga. Sonríe si aceptas, si no te voy a dejar ahora mismo, veo que no lo estás pasando mal tampoco. Besos J._

¿Cómo no iba a sonreír?, aunque me iría sola a casa lo más feliz que me hacía era ver a mi mejor amigo feliz; sin embargo no estaría para nada contenta si aquella mujer le hacía lo que era un daño a Jasper, ahí sí que conocería la furia de Bells. Sonreí mirando a Jasper, le guiñé un ojo, me volteé para pagar la bebida que había tomado, menos mal que había sido uno, de lo contrario, no podría manejar. Llamé al mesero, y una mirada se fijó nuevamente en mí, la de James obviamente, antes de sacar mi billetera su mano me paró.

-_Yo pago-_ me dijo-_ Yo te invito si no es mucha la molestia._

_-Bueno en ese caso- _ le respondí con una calurosa sonrisa-_ Muchas gracias._

_-No hay de qué-_ me respondió pagándole al mesero mi trago y el que tenía él en su mano.

-_Creo que debo irme-_ le dije poniéndome de pie y tomando mi bolso-_ Lo siento pero estoy demasiado cansada._

_- No te preocupes, creo que yo también me iré, he entrenado demasiado y no tengo ganas de bailar-_ respondió mandando un mensaje rápidamente a su primo y prima supongo.

-_Bueno, entonces salimos juntos al aparcamiento-_ le di una idea, para por último no salir sola y me pasara algo, tenerlo a él al lado, alejaría a cualquier ladrón o delincuente de mí.

Salimos juntos, su mano se acomodó en la zona baja de mi espalda, como si fuera de su propiedad, ya estaba acostumbrada a que hombres hicieran eso, pero nunca los dejé ir más allá, solo abrazo. El alcohol claramente los hace ser más cariñosos de lo normal y sinceros también, por lo que al llegar a mi auto me dijo.

-_Bella, quiero decir que, de verdad la primera vez que te vi me atrajiste demasiado__-_ Odiaba esa parte del discurso, ¿Cómo le decía que no sin herir sus sentimientos?-_¿Te pasó lo mismo?-_ esto se ponía peor.

-_Bueno-_ dije pasando mis dedos nerviosamente en mis rizos color chocolates, enfocando mis vista en otra cosa que no fueran esos ojos-_ Yo no suelo enamorarme o algo por el estilo la primera vez, y por ahora no busco pareja, pero si quieres que salgamos otra vez... no sé, para mi no hay problema si no hay compromiso de por medio.-_ ufff me zafé sanamente y sin ver enojado ni triste a nadie.

-_Tienes razón, bueno te dejo mi número-_ me dio su tarjeta, sonreí y me despedí con un beso en su mejilla, para ir de vuelta a casa.

En el preciso instante en que me alejaba del abrazo de James para subir a mi Chevrolet Spark L1 color azul, llegó trotando una persona a mi auto que logré visualizar como alguien que había visto antes, cosa que me asustó, pero no era ningún ladrón ni nada, era nada más ni nada menos que aquel hombre que ya estaba grabado en mis pensamientos sin saber su nombre. Sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraron fijamente, su ceño se frunció por alguna confusión que pasó por su cabeza, llegó al lado de Jasper, aún mirándome, pero su mirada no me hacía sentir incómoda como la que me daba James. De un momento a otro me di cuenta que la mano de James estaba aún en mi cintura, cosa que hizo que aquel hombre de pelo cobrizo fijara su mirada en mi cintura viendo como era casi de la propiedad de James. Luego de unos largos instantes transcurridos, aquel desconocido que aún producía mariposas en la parte baja de mi abdomen habló, con su voz casi caida del cielo.

-_ ¿Te irás tan rápido primo?-_ le dijo a James, y a continuación un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mí.

-_¿Él es tu primo?- _le pregunté casi en un susurro, perdida en los hermosos ojos verdes de aquel desconocido.

-_¡Sí!-_ respondió James como un golpe en mi estómago-_ Bella te presento a mi primo Edward. Edward ella es Bella._

Mierda, es que esto ¿podía ser peor? Primera regla para mí: No estar con la ex pareja de tu mejor amiga, y la segunda regla: si tiene hijos o pareja _Olvídalo Bella._

.

..

...

Fin

¡Hola! Bueno esta es mi nueva historia a ver que les parece :D

Bye!

Nacha


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Para mi mala fortuna estos personajes no son míos, y para su buena suerte y originalidad los nombres utilizados aquí son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer; sin embargo me adjudico la historia, ya que claramente es de mi hermosa imaginación y cosas de la realidad también incluidas xD... disfrútenla.

Decisiones equivocadas

**Capitulo 2**

Lo que me faltaba ahora, cuando al fin me atraía alguien de verdad, me refiero al primo de James, Edward, tenía que tener un hijo y lo peor, recién nacido. En fin, al volver de mi mundo que ahora estaban llenos de pensamientos totalmente fuera de la realidad, me di cuenta de que "Los primos" se miraban mutuamente, en una especie de lucha visual acerca de no sé qué, que por consecuencia produjo que sintiera una mayor presión en mi cintura, bajando mi mirada lentamente sin entender nada, dándome cuenta que James aún tenía su brazo rodeando mi espalda, y ahora mucho más fuerte.

-_¿James?...-_ dije casi en un susurro apenas audible, al darme cuenta que aquellos ojos color esmeralda me miraban con esmero en ese instante en que mis labios dijeron el nombre de su primo-_ ¿Me puedes soltar?-_ sonreí fingidamente desviando mi mirada hacia James, intentando no enfocar a aquel par de esmeraldas que poseía aquel Dios griego, lo que produciría que perdiera mi cordura o sonrojarme hasta quedar del mismo tono que un tomate.

-_¡Oh sí, claro!-_ dijo alejándose rápidamente, tambaleándose un poco, supongo que a causa del alcohol, causando que mi ceño se frunciera mirandolo solo un par de minutos, a ver si su propiocepción de mejoraba un poco. El pequeño problema que me invadía en este mismo instante, era que no sabia que decir o hacer, ahora que un silencio totalmente incómodo reinaba en el aparcamiento.

Luego de unos instantes de aquel molestoso silencio y antes de que me volviera loca de tantas miradas inquisitivas, hablé; por lo menos para que mi mente no se volara nuevamente en desiciones que podrían resultar erróneas, o pensamientos que no serían para nada satisfactorios para mi cordura.

-_Emm... bueno, creo que me voy-_ Casi salió de mi boca sin quererlo, mis ojos automáticamente miraron el suelo como si estuviera Dave Gahan **(N/A: El vocalista de Depeche Mode, que me encanta :D)** ahí, produciendo que mis rizos calleran como cascada en mi rostro, resguardando mi sonrojo que comenzó a notarse en mis mejillas. Pero ¡Qué demonios me pasaba!, nunca reaccionaba así con nadie, él, o mejor dicho, ellos, me producían estos síntomas totalmente anormales en mí, y los odiaba por eso, pero a la vez amaba a los dos, era una especie de sentimientos encontrados. ¿Qué tenían ellos que me hacían sentir de aquella manera?, me sentía una real estúpida, al ver que todas estas cosas las sentía cuando tenía trece años, no ahora que tengo 21.

-_Bueno, si te vas porque llegué yo, será mejor que me largue-_ Dijo Edward con un brillo de descepción en sus ojos, se volteó para alejarse, pero mi cuerpo sin pensarlo lo detuvo, tomándole su musculoso brazo bien dibujado, produciendo que casi gritara por su contacto, ya que hizo que sintiera una enorme descarga eléctrica en mi mano. Solo su contacto produjo eso, ¡Qué extraño! ¿Será que la pequeña copa de alcohol que tomé me esté haciendo sentir cosas, nunca antes percibidas? pero ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? o mejor dicho ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al mundo, hoy día?

Yo precisamente no era de las que les gustaba el contacto físico con la gente desconocida, pero ¿Qué hago?, ¿alejarme de él sería la solución? o mando todo a los mil diablos, haciendo que todas las cosas que creía importantes, las pisara como pasto seco y viejo. De eso me tenía que convencer, que todo lo que creía tenía que seguir igual, no porque aparezca un hombre guapo, hermoso, con los ojos más lindo que había visto y esos músculos... sí esos grandes músculos, que se notaba que hacía ejercicio; derribaría lo que me había costado armar. De los errores se aprende, y yo ya había aprendido, ya no tenía la edad para equivocarme como lo hacía antes, esos años ya pasaron y habían quedado atrás.

Edward lentamente se volteó quedando frente a mí, a escasos centímetros para ser más precisa, su ceño fruncido me demostró que él, al igual que yo, sintió esa pequeña sensación de descarga en su cálido brazo o podría ser que, le extrañara mi acto poco predecible. Sus hermosos ojos verdes bajaron su enfoque a la altura de los míos, que lo miraba con total dulzura. Sacudí mi cabeza para salir del pequeño trance en el cual me tenía Edward.

-_Emmm... Lo siento-_ dije soltándo su brazo a una velocidad impresionante-_ será mejor que me vaya y por favor, quédate con James, creo que el alcohol le está haciendo efecto- _ sonreí como una gran tarada y estúpida.

Su sonrisa era hermosa y cautivadora, su mirada dejó la mía, enfocándose ahora en el cuerpo de James que estaba al lado de un árbol apoyado, ¿Cómo decirlo?, retirando el poco alcohol que había bebido. Su vista me miró nuevamente, sacando su billetera.

-_Toma-_ me dijo viendo que James seguía con su trabajo de regurgitación, me pasó una tarjeta con su e-mail, teléfono, dirección del trabajo, etc.

-_Yo..no puedo-_ dije rechazando aquella tan tentadora tarjeta que podría ayudarme a caer en la hermosa tentación de llamarlo. Mi voz sonaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida-_ Tú tienes un hijo, ¿Verdad?-_ su silencio me lo dijo todo, confirmando cualquier esperanza de que no fuera él el que tenía una señora e hijo, sino aquel hombre soltero que busca pareja.

Lo único que pude hacer al sentirme tan frustrada, fue dirigirme a la puerta de mi hermoso y amado auto, y al preciso instante en que mi mano abrió la puerta, sentí cómo unas manos dejaron aquella tarjeta que había rechazado, en uno de mis bolsillos delanteros de mis Jeans. Me dió un exquisito beso en la mejilla, casi cerca de mis labios color carmesí, produciendo que su delicioso aliento llegara a mis cinco sentidos para guardarlo y reconocerlo, ya que sería la última vez que lo vería en mi vida, eso me lo había propuesto, ahora.

Edward corrió al lado de donde se encontraba James, para ayudarlo a levantarse, mientras yo ya estaba prendiendo el motor para arrancar del lugar, antes de que me bajara sin importarme un mierda su esposa e hijo, y darle un beso que nos dejara jadeando a ambos.

Salí del aparcamiento, perdiendo a los primos de vista, luego de unos largos minutos en que demoré en llegar a la salida del edificio donde estaba el departamento en el cual vivía. _¡Mierda Bella!_ me dije,_ ¡Por qué demonios todo tiene que ser así!_... prendí la radio a todo el volumen que pude, para dejar que mis pensamiento siguieran invadiendo la poca soledad que tenía, ahora que Jasper había encontrado a alguien con quien divertirse. Intenté concentrarme en la melodía que salía de los parlantes, _A million miles an hour_ de Eastern Conference Champions.

Todo eso era verdad, él estaba a mil millas de distancia para poder estar con él, es decir _imposible_. Por algo me había dado su tarjeta, expresándome que lo que quería era algo conmigo, la forma en que sus ojos me miraban, era distinta a cualquier otro hombre, sus ojos mostraban arrepentimiento, supongo que al encontrar de verdad a la persona que hacía que el corazón comenzara a latir nuevamente, por lo menos eso sentía yo y eso él me daba a entender con su mirada. Pero no, yo Isabella Swan no podía permitirse el lujo de ayudarlo a ser infiel a su esposa y destruir a su pequeña familia.

Aparqué finalmente en el estacionamiento que me correspondía dentro del condominio, intentando olvidar las millones de cosas que habían pasado en esta larga noche. Mis brazos se apoyaron en el manubrio del auto, y mi cabeza la apoyé sobre estos, para que por último mis neuronas dejaran de mandar aquella tediosa información a mi mente, aquella que me atormentaba tanto.

Luego de que el tiempo pasara demasiado rápido, alrededor de media hora, me bajé del auto, encontrando la solución a todos los pensamientos, problemas y desiciones que me atormentaban. Caminé unos cuantos pasos, sacando la tarjeta que estaba en mi bolsillo, el cual decía Edward _Cullen,_ que acababa de leer, la destruí con rabia, y la tiré al basurero que en la mañana lo vaciaban para llevarla al vertedero.

Después de unos minutos mirando como tarada el lugar a donde había caído todos los pedacitos de papel, caminé dignamente de vuelta a mi departamente, aunque un poco zombie, subiendo por el ascensor ante el cansancio que me estaba pasando la cuenta, hacia meses que no salía, por lo que mis párpados ya pesaban considerablemente.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de mi departamento, 502, abrí la puerta y entré para darme una reconfortante ducha de agua caliente relajando todos los músculos de mi espalda. Al terminar, me puse mi pijama, un short y una polera negra con diseños turquesas a los costados y mis calcetines de polar del mismo turquesa. Esperaba que el día que me esperaba mañana, fuera mucho mejor, me invadía la curiosidad de saber qué había hecho Jasper, bueno sin detalles claramente, yo quería saber, pero podía sacar conclusiones, no soy idiota.

Ya mi mente estaba concentrada en que nunca más volvería a ver a Edward Cullen, no lo buscaría, ni a él ni a su primo, y ellos tampoco sabían dónde buscarme, ya que lo único que sabían era mi sobrenombre, Bella. Ya no estaba interesada en meterme en sus vidas, no ahora, así ninguno jugaría a ningún tipo de juego, el cual terminaría perdiendo.

Y así fué como poco a poco mi mente fue cediendo y mis ojos cerrando, produciendo que luego de unos instantes me quedara completamente dormida, perdida en mis pensamientos de igual forma, hasta que finalmente Morfeo se apiadó de mi y me vino a buscar, para acunar como todas las noches, mis molestosos sueños, que esta noche resultaron ser solo de una persona en particular, _Edward Cullen._

**"Nunca digas nunca"**__una voz sonó, antes que definitivamente cayera rendida en mis sueños.

.

..

...

Fin!

Hola! aquí un segundo capi, espero que les guste... :D. ¿Algún consejo para Bella con Edward?, ¿Debería importarle la familia que tiene conformada Edward de ante mano? opinen libremente ^^

Saludos a todos

bye!

Nacha

PS: Dedicada a mi mente, que en este momento está igual de confundida que la protagonista de esta historia.


End file.
